Fit to Be Tied
by sphinx81
Summary: Wedding nights are meant to be enjoyed, and then some. Ezio/Rosa, Assassin’s Creed II. Rated M for adult activities and language.


**Author's Note:** Ezio and Rosa are quickly turning into my favorite pair. Though their relationship is only hinted at in-game, I can easily see it happening into the future. If only because Rosa's certainly a feisty one, and Ezio strikes me as the sort to require that to keep things interesting. Not to mention, this line of Assassins seems to like their women strong and capable. Whether it's Altar/Maria or Desmond/Lucy (eventually, I assume). And the Ezio/Rosa line would be smart, ambitious, foul-mouthed little fighters, obsessed with climbing all over the rooftops and protecting the legacy of Auditore name.

Anyway, this is definitely rated M for adult activities and language.

* * *

Rosa's eyes snapped open, taking time to adjust to the dark as she rolled over onto her back. Suddenly, she stiffened, the weight across her chest causing her to panic. That was until she realized it was simply Ezio's arm slung haphazardly across her, in a protective embrace. Smiling, she gently removed herself from his grasp. Looking over, she couldn't help but grin; mouth slightly open, he breathed quietly in his sleep, fingers grasping at the newly empty space beside him. Letting out a slight groan, he went back to lightly snoring.

_Bello mio…it's almost unnatural_, she mused, reaching out brush back his hair from his brow, but quickly withdrawing. No need to wake him. _He must be exhausted_, she laughed to herself. She certainly was, considering all they had done. Bianca, the Thieves' resident healer, had certainly been right; wedding nights were thing of beauty. Happily dissolute beauty, but beauty all the same. It was no matter that it wasn't the first time they'd slept together. However, it was the first time they'd done such as man and wife.

Sliding out of bed and heading to the window of their modest little villa, which was not far from the Thieves Guild at the Seta, she took in the open shutters. _No wonder he's curled himself so close to me, _she thought, shivering against the cold gust of wind as she quietly shut and locked the window. Adjusting her chemise, she silently padded to the fireplace. Poking at the embers, she added more fuel, nodding in appreciation as the flames began licking upwards. Standing in front of the hearth, she warmed her hands for a bit.

"Why aren't you in bed, _amore_?" she heard a groggy voice question behind her.

"It's cold-"

"And sleeping next to a warm body will not remedy that because-?"

"I had to close the shutters."

"So come back to bed," he sleepily retorted. It was easy to hear the rustling of the sheets as he sat up. Turning around, she was met by the sight of him. Shaggy hair loose, tousled, and sticking out at odd angles, his olive skin was burnished by the moonlight. Eyes narrowed but shining, a lazy grin came to his face as he drank her in. "Surely I didn't bore you with my earlier actions, eh?" He smirked at her reaction as her cheeks flushed a bit, "You certainly made more than enough noise to prove to the contrary." However, the matching smirk on her face signaled she was well aware of his talents.

"As I recall, you were quite vocal as well," she snorted, wandering back over to the bed. Letting out a yelp of surprise as he pulled her to him, she was immediately cradled in his lap. Settling in between his legs, she rested her back against his chest. As he wrapped his arm about her waist, she began to laugh as his fingers started tracing random patterns along her thigh.

"You always did have a rather girlish laugh," he murmured into her ear, "Surprised it did not give you away sooner. Well, at least when we first met."

"It's not my fault you assumed I was a rather young boy, don't forget. Not to mention, when one isn't looking for a woman in their mist, no one pays attention."

"You _are_ rather willowy," he teased.

"Come, now I can't help it!" she retorted. "Besides, binding these things down," she motioned at her chest, "Probably inhibits them a bit."

"_Signora _Auditore, you are wanton indeed!" he snickered.

"Just stating the obvious," she chuckled.

"Well, I find your 'womanly gifts' rather enthralling," he began, lifting her a bit and turning her around so that she now knelt between his legs, "As shocked as I was when I first realized it. After you were screaming your head off at me of course."

"An arrow through my bloody leg tends to do that," she muttered, leaning in and lightly brushing her lips across his. As she attempted to pull away, she felt him squeeze her hand, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. Breaking away, he gave her a quizzical look.

"I hope you took the previous actions earlier tonight as a sign of forgiveness for all that?" he laughed.

"If that is forgiveness, then I shall have to sin more often," she breathed, tongue darting out to wet her lips, the taste of him on them still. Turning her back to him, she nestled in next to him, "By your leave?"

"You never have to ask permission!" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course not," she sniffed, though her mouth quirked with a grin. "As though I'd ever listen to what you have to say anyway," she began, only to be cut off by her own laughter as he tickled her belly. Laughing and trying to move out his grasp, she gasped as he effortlessly flipped her over to her back. Straddling her, he held her hands captive above her head with one hand. She vainly tried to squirm away, only to find he apparently wouldn't be deterred.

"All those years running all over rooftops and whatnot has made me quite strong," he smoothly said as she failed to get free. But she was laughing too loudly to hear him as continued tickling her.

"P-Please!" she panted, "Y-you know I'm abominably t-ticklish! I b-beg you!" she gasped in between laughs.

"Ask for mercy," he mockingly ordered with a smirk, still tickling her.

"A t-thief never s-surrenders!" she declared in between gasps.

"Then the enemy shall have to continue his torture directly," Ezio snorted, a glint in his eye as he went on. By now, she was snorting in laughter. Seeing her cheeks beginning to flush red, he finally ended this sweet torment, leaving her breathless beneath him as he released her. Leaning over and careful not to rest his full weight upon her, he nipped at her lip as she continued to take deep breaths. "Such a punishment will be in order, _Signora_, should your impertinence continue," he drawled, releasing her from the kiss. Unable to hold back a laugh, she soundly slapped his shoulder, to which he simply kissed her again before rolling over onto his back.

"And what punishment shall be fitting for _you_ in such situations?" she retorted, resting her head on his chest, his heartbeat thrumming in her ears. She took note of how it sped up as she began tracing random patterns along his stomach with her fingertips.

"I shall never be punished, for you swore to obey me in our vows, _si?_" he chuckled, "Not the other way around."

He was forced to bite back a gasp, as she was suddenly on top of him. Straddling his waist and leaning forward, she moved quickly. And with that, he found his hands were securely tied with the white, silken sash of her wedding dress, which sat on a chair beside the bed. As she lifted his arms above his head, she wiggled her bottom against him, readjusting her chemise so that it didn't fall down her shoulders. The move denied him a rather tantalizing view of her breasts. As he growled in frustration and attempted to break his bonds, she gave him a satisfied grin, leaning over and nibbling at his ear. Her actions caused him to groan in pleasure as her knees squeezed around his waist, the heat of her radiating through him without warning.

"You pick up all _sorts _of little talents in my line of work," she mischievously declared, looping the loose end of the sash around the bed frame so that he was now completely secure, "Including learning how to tie some rather secure knots." His position was not completely uncomfortable, enough loose tension in the ties to allow his arms relief. However, he did prove securely bound.

"You'll pay for this, _diavoletta_!" he declared, still struggling to get free, while attempting to ignore the feel of her on top of him.

"Empty threats do not become you, Ezio," she sighed, lowering her eyes and staring at him through dark eyelashes. "Now where were we?" she said in faux confusion, "Ah, yes, I remember," she whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She continued downward, pressing a kiss to each cheek, the tip of his nose, his chin, and then hovering over his mouth. He moved to seal the action, but she darted away, her lips just out of reach.

"Oh, there will be punishment for sure," he growled, "I hope that it is worth it, _bambolina_…oh, _cielo caro qui sopra!_" he moaned as she chuckled, sucking a mark onto his neck, followed a flurry of butterfly kisses. He moved to grab her about the waist, but again realized that he was literally roped in. Her teeth scraped his neck, her fingers dancing down his chest, lightly outlining alluring little patterns across his increasingly sweaty skin. "_Dio mio_," he groaned as her fingers scraped along the outside of his thigh, her mouth moving its way down his chest, "What have I released?"

"_Una_ _fighetta_, I'm afraid," she smirked, sitting up and resting her hands on his stomach as she licked her lips, "A deviant, reckless, maid."

"Oh, it's been years since you've been a maid," he gasped as her fingers move downwards, now lightly tracing along his hip bone, "And I'm glad of it."

"Of course," she retorted, leaning down and leaving a searing kiss along his collarbone as she splayed her other hand out across his chest. "I may stop these ministrations if you like," she murmured, head dipping and teeth lightly scraping lower down his chest. She flicked her tongue against him, teeth nipping at bronzed skin. Followed by a wet kiss, her tongue swirled around the top of his stomach. As he rose up to meet her mouth, she suddenly stopped, sitting up again.

"What? Why…do not stop!…_Dio e tutti gli suoi angeli,_ continue!" he groaned, causing a wicked smile to come to her face. She went back to her original position, leaving a trail of nips down his stomach. Stopping at his hips, she worked her way back up his body at an achingly slow pace, fingers dancing along him and following the trail of her mouth. Purposely grinding the center of her burning desire to him, she pulled her knees tighter around him. Squeezing with just enough pressure to make him exhale sharply with need, she let out a soft laugh as he strained against his bonds. But again, it caused her to immediately stop.

"_Pazienza_, _amore_," she whispered wickedly into his ear, hands now scraping along his upper thighs. Her dark hair hanging down around her like a silken curtain, she leaned forward to kiss him. However, her lips remained just out of reach of his mouth until he thrust his face upwards to meet her. She didn't initially give in, instead using the tip of her tongue to outline the shape of his mouth. Suddenly, she dove in, losing herself in the hard kiss.

However, he was not passive this time as his mouth captured hers. Breathing her in until she was forced to withdraw, she was left gasping. As she arched an eyebrow at him, he smirked in satisfaction. "Two may play this game of give and take," he drawled.

"Is that what we shall call it from now on?" she casually said as she sat up. Taking up the edges of her chemise, she quickly pulled it over her head, revealing her bare form.

"You are tortuous!" he snorted. "Pray tell, what crime did I commit to deserve this?" he exclaimed, shaking his wrists again in a vain attempt to free himself.

"No crime," she murmured, leaning down and brushing her breasts across his chest as she nibbled at his lower lip. His desire evident, she took him in her hand, moving up and down his hard length in slow, deliberate motions. Met by his gritted moan as he closed his eyes for a moment, she smirked, "Just a bit of fun, eh?"

"You _are_ of the Devil!" his voice hitched. She didn't reply, mouth moving quickly down his body again, savoring the taste of him. "You brazen, wretched _tesorina_!" he begged. She only giggled in reply. It is not an insult, but rather the speech of one demanding release. But she was not ready for him yet. Especially considering she'd yet to taste all of him.

And suddenly he felt it, her mouth upon him. She was withdrawn at first, testing her efforts as she enveloped him. But her critic spoke loud and clear as he thrust into her welcoming lips, his stomach rippling with a sharp inhale of ragged breath. His frustration at being unable to return her efforts was apparent as he moved deeper into her seductive mouth. And when his urgent actions caused him to give an enthusiastic moan, she beame more fiery, her motions increasing in speed.

His words rapidly slid into a garble of appreciation as she wrapped her mouth further around him, licking and suckling as though starved. The feel of her, hot and wet around him, the vibrations of her groans catching him off guard, caused his breath to quicken even further. His lack of control to do anything seemed to drive her on as she pulled him even deeper in. The warm slick wetness, _Dio mio_, the heat of her wanton little motions as all he could focus on. Her groans becoming louder and her breathing heavier, she soon became lost in her labors

"_Rosalind!_" he all but shouted, straining against her sash, his mind reeling.

But she didn't stop, bobbing up and down. Her hands splayed out, she lightly raked her nails down his hard stomach in time to her exertions. Her tongue then swirled around the tip of him for what seemed an eternity before descending yet again, taking most of him in. As he thrust upward, he nearly shrieked in the extraordinary pleasure, shutting his eyes tight in longing as he raggedly exhaled. As she continues, she looked up through her eyelashes, flushing at the sight before her; his face was twisted with need as his harsh, amber gaze daring her to stop. And she still continued, determined to take all of him in. Thrashing about at her eager efforts, he bucked his hips upward with a near snarl. She obliged, gladly ignoring her inner reflexes, quickly rewarded with his howl of impending satisfaction. But she as not done.

Stopping just before he slipped over the edge, she swiftly moved back up his body, hands flying to the tied sash around his wrists. Fingers trembling and fumbling with knot as she kissed him deeply, she let out a yelp as she untied him, for he'd thrown her onto her back. Before she could react, her arms were now above her own head, her wrists captive within _his_ knot as he slide into her hot, tight channel. She thrust her breasts upward, caught off guard at the nearly blinding speed at which he'd subdued her.

Aye, he was quite the nimble assassin, _indeed._

His only reply was to suck a mark onto her neck as he chuckled. "Your punishment, _piccola_," he grunted, plunging into her again. He was on his knees, lifting the length of her leg over his shoulder, hand caressing her calf as she groaned. "See the torment you wreck upon me? It had come to you three-fold," he gasped as he frantically moved in and out of her. She didn't reply, save for her groans of satisfaction as she recklessly arched upward, meeting him stroke for stroke.

"Beg for it," he demanded as he slowed his pace, purposely withdrawing. She refused, a set look upon her face, red lips parted as he demanded it again. "_Beg_ for it!" he groaned, leaning over her now, breath hot by her ear. "Beg me to end it!" he whispered, nearly begging himself as she gasped with pleasure as he sunk back in. Gritting his teeth is an attempt at control, he gave her a ragged laugh as he was rewarded with another of her attempts to escape her bonds. Her body swaying, her deft fingers managed to slip inside the knot of her sash.

Clasping a hand over hers, he felt her chest rise and fall with her baited breath. Effectively stopping her from loosening the tie further, his other hand traced down her body. As she thrust upwards to compel him on, he set the demanding pace again, purposefully grinding into her. Reaching the center of her pleasure, his fingers worked her, eliciting a cry of strangled pleasure from her parted lips. As he stroked that little button of longing between her flexing legs, she drew her knees up to take in more of him.

"_Cazzo!_…'tis not…fair!" she strangled in reply his hand's motions, arching this way and that as he panted against her neck. Tongue darting out, he tasted the salty sweat of her skin while she curved her hips upwards to meet him. He obliged, increasing his pace.

"Life is not about fairness," he snorted with effort, vainly trying to hold onto his senses.

"_Per favore, bastardo!_" she relented, panting as the combination of his fingers and his motions caused her shudder with need.

"Just what I wished to hear, _Signora _Auditore," he laughed into her ear. Capturing her mouth in a burning kiss, his hand continued the steadfast, lustful torture for what seemed an eternity. And then it came. She called out his name as she tightened around him, he calling to her. As he grabbed her hips, he thrust into her until he groaned in release, his fingers again moving to frantically draw out her full release. With a cry, she thrust up for a final time as he collapsed upon her, head resting on her chest. Silence fell between them, save their frantic breathing.

After a few moments, he heard her struggling to loosen herself. Sitting up on his elbows, his chin resting on her belly, he watched as she moved to loosen the knot.

"I think I quite like you in this position and at my mercy," he snorted, a languid smile coming to his face.

"Hmph. I think you preferred it when you were at _my_ mercy," she retorted with a satisfied grin. His bright smile of reply before he pressed a kiss to her collarbone completely confirmed her suspicions. "A little assistance?" she quipped. Looking up, he simply stared at her in supposed confusion, until she sighed, "Shall I have to beg for it?"

"_Perché non? _I'm savoring the moment after all-"

"Ezio Auditore di Firenze, _untie_ me," she retorted seriously, though her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Come again?"

"Please?" she smirked.

"And thus the warden becomes the prisoner," he laughed, reaching up and loosening the knot enough for her to slip out of it. She tossed the sash to the floor beside the bed as she reached down to take him by the shoulder. Seeing her efforts, he moved up until he covered her body. Brushing his lips against hers, he turned her over until she faced him, wrapping his arms around her so the she lay cradled against him.

"And where did you learn such wanton tricks?" he mused aloud, arching an eyebrow in wonder.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" she grinned, her words muffled against his shoulder.

"I'm just wondering what I need to do next time to bring out the hellion that saw me fit to be tied."

"You will not believe this," she began. Judging by her tone, he guessed she must have been blushing. Deeply. "Er…uh…Bianca."

"Ugo's woman, _Bianca?_" he laughs. "Seriously?" he snorted, "I would not have thought the Thieves studious little healer to be so, well, _forward_."

"Nor I. She simply made a few…suggestions."

"Well, we shall have to send her a gift of thanks, now will we not?" Ezio could only chuckle as she smacked him on the arm, her own head shaking with laughter. "'Tis no wonder Ugo appears in such consistently high spirits," he thoughtfully continued. He didn't have time to dodge the next blow as it connected with his arm, her laughter echoing off the walls. Snorting in reply, he simply pulled her closer, dropping a kiss on her ear. Their breathing soon slowed, and sleep settled upon them as the sky beyond the window reflected the pink sky of the coming dawn.

* * *

**Translations**

_Bello mio_ – My beautiful/pretty one

_Diavoletto_ – (You) Little devil

_Bambolina_ – Baby doll, baby (babe)

_Cielo caro qui sopra!_ – Dear heaven above!

_Dio mio_ – My God

_Una_ _fighetta – _A minx, essentially

_Dio e tutti gli suoi angeli – _God and all his angels

_Pazienza_ - Patience

_Tesorina_ – (my) little treasure.

_Piccola_ – Sweetheart

_Cazzo!_ – F**k

_Per favore, bastardo! _– Please, (you) bastard!

_Perché non?_ – Why not?


End file.
